Sensei
by mirashi-uchiha-uzumaki
Summary: -juju sensei, parece que lo excite ¿quiere que lo ayude?


**Mundo mundial: **buenas, llegue yo (de nuevo) jeje gomen. Pues aquí con un fic nuevo, espero les guste *¬*

**Declaimer: **Naruto no es mio bla bla bla

*aunque Gaara algún día lo sera*

*risa malvada y pervertida*

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Sasuke Uchiha, era el sensei de literatura en el prestigioso internado "Konoha School." Era un hombre sumamente sexy, piel pálida y translucida, cabellos negros con reflejos azules, las fracciones de su rostro eran delicada y suaves, y sus ojos, sus ojos eran de un color tan negro, que sentía que te perdías en ellos.

Aunque parezca imposible de creer, este hombre era sometido, dominado. Por un kitsune. Naruto Uzumaki, un estudiante de ese famoso internado. Endemoniadamente sexy, era un chico de cabello rubio, pareciese que tanto brillo fuera sido robado del sol, su piel era tostada y suave, las fracciones de su cara eran sumamente dulces, infantiles, y tiernas, aunque no podía faltar zorruna, ya que tenía tres marquitas en cada mejilla. Y sus ojos, sus ojos parecían haber sido tomados por cielo. Un azul tan bello y tan brillante, que el mismo cielo envidiaba.

Ambos chicos eran sensei y estudiantes, ambos chicos eran amantes, ambos chicos tenían parejas, ambos chicos le hacían el amor a su "pareja" pensando en el otro, ambos chicos morían por estar con su verdadero amor.

-Naruto párate, llegaras tarde a la clase de literatura, de nuevo-dijo un chico de apariencia perruna.

El rubio abrió uno de sus ojos con mucha pereza, casi siempre faltaba a la primera clase del día, pero ese día, o mejor dicho, los días miércoles, no ¿por qué? Simple, era la hora del sense-baka como solía llamarlo.

-ummm, con el sensei-baka, esta bien-el rubio se levanto con pereza y se dirigió al baño.

Al pasar cinco minutos, el rubio salio del baño, con tan solo una toalla atada en la cintura, y otra alrededor de su cuello.

-Kiba-llamo el rubio, pero nadie le contesto-seguro se fue.

Se acerco a su armario y tomo unos pantalones negros, una camisa naranja, unos zapatos negro con una franja naranja, sus calcetines, y sus boxers (N/a: los boxers de Naru tenían ramenes xD. Naru: oye eso no se dice. Mirashi: pues ya lo dije)

Se sentó en su cama, y se empezó a arreglar, cuando ya estuvo listo se miro en el espejo, y tomo un poco de gel para el cabello, para ponerse a su estilo en pocas palabras: despeinado.

Tomo su lapto, su libreta, y las metió en su mochila. Se la coloco, se hecho perfume, tomo su celular y salio de su habitación.

Observo su celular que marcaban las 8:45.

-quince minutos tarde, genial estaré castigado-pensó el rubio.

Salio del edificio en donde prácticamente vivía. Camino unos cuantos metros, en los cuales todos los chicos que lo veían babeaban, y las chicas solo se sonrojaban. Camino hasta llegar al salón de literatura, tomo aire, y toco la puerta.

TOC TOC (N/a: a la mierda con estos sonidos, no tenemos presupuesto. Naru: cierto, lo gasto comprando peluches y llaveros de orochimaru. Mirashi: es que el me gusta mucho *-*)

El moreno se encontraba relatando su clase hasta que sono la puerta.

-_Uzumaki _– pensó el moreno

-adelante-hablo el sensei.

El rubio abrió la puerta y se encontró con su sexy sensei, quien iba vestido con una camisa vinotinto, unos pantalones negros y unos zapatos iguales.

Cuando el moreno observo al rubio, casi se desangro, quería lanzársele encima y comérselo a besos, pero su autocontrol lo detuvo.

Naruto pasó al salón y se puso frente a su sensei.

-gomen sensei-hablo Naruto.

-castigado-fue lo único que dijo.

-de eso ya lo se,_ sensei_- hablo el rubio el cual le guiño un ojo a su sensei.

Camino hasta su puesto, quien era frente al escritorio de su sensei y se sento.

-bueno como seguía explicando antes de que nos interrumpieran-observo al rubio y desvío la mirada a toda su clase- el mago de la cara de vidrio trataba sobre una familia de los años "60" que decide comprar una televisión para así poder modernizarse…-y así empezó la clase de literatura.

Naruto se encontraba sentado en su silla pensando en como terminar con su novia actual.

Sakura Haruno, era la chica sabelotodo del salón, todos querían estar con ella, pero solo uno tenía esa oportunidad y ese era Naruto Uzumaki. Era un pelirosa, de ojos color jade, una piel algo pálida, pero si exagerar, y su cuerpo era de una típica adolescente.

El rubio estaba aburriéndose en medía clase, pero un papel algo arrugado callo a su escritorio.

Naruto lo tomo y abrió, para así poder leerlo.

-¿por qué llegaste tan tarde hoy?-leyó el rubio, desvío su mirada buscando de donde provenía el papel y noto que era de Sakura.

El rubio suspiro, tomo su lapicero y empezó a escribir.

-me quede dormido, gomen-doblo de nuevo el papel y se lo paso rápidamente a kiba para que llegara a la pelirosada.

En ese instante sonó el timbre del descanso, todos los chicos suspiraron y se levantaron.

-antes de que salgan informo que para la próxima clase, el profesor gai-sensei no podrá darla ya que lo atropello un bus, porque quería detenerlo el mismo-hablo Sasuke-así que volverán a mi salón, pero no tendrán ninguna actividad.

Todos los chicos, menos un rubio, salieron del salón.

Naruto se levanto y observo como Sasuke se sentaba en su escritorio, pero por otra parte el rubio se tenía que asegurar que antes de jugar, no los puedan encontrar, así que decidió, ir a la puerta y cerrarla con llave, y luego bajar las percanas para no ser visto.

Cuando ya estuvo lista su labor, se acerco sensualmente al moreno y se sentó sobre el muslo de este.

-sensei, llegue tarde, tendrá que castigarme-ronroneo en la oreja del moreno.

-siempre mi kitsune…-hablo ya excitado Sasuke.

Naruto ya podía sentir la erección de su sensei, con un simple rose podía excitar a Sasuke, así que no le sorprendió.

El rubio quería ver gimiendo al moreno, así que empezó a simular penetraciones. Empezó a brincar de este, haciendo que el moreno solo gimiera de placer al sentir como el rubio se apegaba mas hacía el.

-ahhh… Naru… ahhh… siempre… me… me excitas… tan… tan… rápido-gemía el moreno.

-ummm sensei… me encanta escucharlo así… ahhhh-hablaba entrecordamente el rubio

-ummm quiero… que… ahhh quiero metértela… Naruto…

-sera… un placer… ahh pero eso ummm para después…

El rubio dejo de moverse, para luego meter una traviesa mano por la oscura camisa de su sensei… Tocando todo lo que encontraba. Llego a los botoncitos rosados y apretó sensualmente, provocando que el moreno gimiera...

-ahh Naru… ahhh

-¿si sensei?

-continua, onegai…

-será un placer.

El rubio decidió que lo mejor sería empezar a desabotonar la camisa del moreno.

Empezó abriendo el primer botón de la camisa. Cada botón que abría, más piel tocaba…

Cuando le termino de abrir la camisa, se la quito de un tiron y la lanzo a quien sabe donde. Cuando termino de quitar la camisa, empezó a besar el blanco cuello de su sensei, dejando marcas rojas…

-ummm Naru… ahhh no me muerdas kitsune ahhh…

El rubio solo observaba y reía bajito…

Empezó a bajar dejando húmedos besos por todo su pecho, pero sin antes besar y morder lo botoncitos rosados que pedían a gritos atención…

-ahh Naru… ummm asi… continua ahhhh…

El rubio mordía uno de esos botones, mientras que con su otra mano estaba tocando el otro.

Cuando se aburrió, bajo dejando miles de besos húmedos por todo el torso de este…

Llego a los pantalones los cuales quito rápidamente, pero antes lo obligo a levantar la cintura para así poder tener mejor facilidad…

Bajo los pantalones y junto con el sus boxers, dejando expuesta la enorme erección.

-juju sensei, parece que lo excite ¿quiere que lo ayude?-pregunto el rubio...

-ummm Naru…

El rubio empezó a dar besos alrededor de los muslos de su sensei, cuando se aburrió se acerco a la longitud del sensei y se la metió de una estocada.

-me encanta Naruto... ahhh continua... ummm-gritaba el sensei..

-ummm sensei gima para mi…

-Ahh Naru…

El rubio podía sentir como la longitud del sensei palpitaba en su boca, y solo algo se le vino a la mente, ya el moreno llego al orgasmo…

Sintió como el líquido blanquecino bajaba por su boca, y como Naruto es un niño bueno, se lo trago todo…

-ahhh Naru… ahhh-respiraba entrecordamente el moreno.

Naruto solo se levanto y miro a su sensei con lujuria. Se abrió el cierre del pantalón y los tomo, para luego bajarlos junto con su boxers.

Cuando se los termino de sacar, se acerco a su sensei que estaba prácticamente desangrando, y de ahí tomo el miembro del moreno y puso el glande en su entrada, rápidamente quito la mano y se dejo caer.

-ahhh Naru… ahh siempre tan ummm ahhh estrecho…

-siii ahhh sensei… ummm muévase…

-será un placer.

El moreno empezó a moverse rápidamente, estaba completamente desesperado.

Sus testículos se pegaban en las nalgas del rubio quien solo gemía, gritaba y cabalgaba de pasión…

-ahhh sensei… ahh ahiii sii ahh ummm justo ahhh ahiiiiiiiiiii

-naru ahhh ahhh ummm si aprietame asiiiii ahhh Naru

-ummm… ahhh sensei… ahhh…

Sasuke empezó a masturbar el miembro de "estudiante" quien no aguantaba todo el placer que esta sintiendo.

El moreno sintió como Naruto llego a su orgasmo, provocando que dentro de el, lo apretara, y liberara todo ese liquido caliente dentro de su alumno…

CONTINUARA.

¿qué tal?

¿les gusto?

¿dejan review?

¿lo continuo?

Acepto todo tipo de criticas, sellos explosivos, kunais, o lo que sea..

Sayonara!!


End file.
